


Mahari Yuware, Gaaie Sabanare

by shiroiori



Series: SenGen Week 2019-2020 [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, palmistry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroiori/pseuds/shiroiori
Summary: SenGen Week Day 4: Soulmates or First Meeting.Everyone knows that soulmates don't exist and fortunes can't be told, but Gen has always had fun taking a crack at it anyway. (And, anyway, it's certainly earned him more than his fair share of worldly pleasures.)
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2019-2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97
Collections: Sengen Week 2019-2020





	Mahari Yuware, Gaaie Sabanare

A smile and a few promises were all Gen had to offer to have his booth set up. It wasn’t as though they were lacking building resources, after all--he just needed an excuse. Needed something to do with it. 

Regardless, he’s set up now, and as promised, he kneels on his side of the booth, reaching out for Kinro’s hand. 

“Come, sit,” he tells the man, offering him a reassuring smile. “It won’t hurt and it’ll only take a moment.”

For a moment, Kinro looks ready to tell Gen that he doesn’t need to worry about paying him back for the help, but after a moment, he sinks to the ground and holds out his hand. Gen clasps it with both of his own, looking thoroughly at it, and shakes his head a bit.

“You know, there used to be masters in this,” he says, gingerly moving until his left hand is cradling Kinro’s, his right flattening his fingers out somewhat insistently. “They would be able to offer you specific years and seasons.”

Even Kinro, responsible and level-headed, can be shaken. Though his expression stays the same, his shoulders tense, and Gen’s expression is calculatedly sheepish.

“I can’t do what they could, but I can at least offer some guidance. This is what’s called the head line, and because yours is straight as straight can be, it says you’re a responsible, level-headed person--dependable and traditional. Anyone who knows you would be able to say that, though, so let’s try for something else…”

Ginro goes next, followed by sweet little Suika, and soon enough, Gen has a whole gaggle of people walking up and wanting their palms read, enough to mean he has a building list of people who owe him in one way or another. He won’t forget--but he will cash in when he feels like it, and he makes that very clear before he says a word about palmistry.

Things are just starting to get slow again when he notices the next person to be seen.

“Ah, Senku-chan,” Gen greets, and pats the center of the booth. “Have you come to see me in action? All those jabs about my work didn’t hurt, of course, but I’d be more than happy to prove you wrong.” 

“What fortune game are you playing today, mentalist?” Senku asks, but he still sits across from Gen.

“Today’s magic is palmistry! It’s hard to argue with the future when it’s written on your hand.” 

Gen lays his arm out on the table, palm-up, to wait. Senku doesn’t even bat an eyelash before setting his own hand in Gen’s, so the elder of the two of them can study it. Gen tilts his hand this way and that, and shakes his head a little.

“Ah, of course your mount of Mars is smooth and fairly flat,” Gen murmurs, sighing. “It couldn’t let me tease you, how cruel. Oh--your life line has an interesting shape, which indicates a fruitless marriage, and, well…”

Gen glances over Senku’s shoulder toward the village, shrugging. “It isn’t as though that was a bad thing. Your life line does start on your mound of Jupiter, so that means good things.”

“Why aren’t you spinning me a yarn, mentalist?” Senku asks, leaning his head on the hand he got to keep. “Aren’t you supposed to be forcing me into revelations with this?”

Gen shakes his head, the tips of his fingers skating over what he’d declared the ‘life line’. “You wouldn’t believe it if I did,” he replies, and his eyebrows furrow as he looks at the base of Senku’s thumb. “I’m explaining what people would think they mean, instead of trying to give you a vague description with them. Isn’t that more interesting for you?”

Senku shrugs, and Gen tilts his head.

“Hmm. Catch me when I have tarot, then, if you’d like to see me in action. I’m much better-versed at that,” he says, and traces his fingers over the base of Senku’s thumb gently, three times, higher each time.

“These are family rings,” he murmurs, and smiles. “One for each family you have--families you come from, find, and make. You’ve got three rings, which is particularly exciting. One for your father, I’m sure, and one for this village. I wonder who the third will be, someday, don’t you?” 

As lovely as it’s been to have an excuse to keep Senku’s hand trapped between his, Gen gives it a gentle pat and lets go.

“That said, your mound of Venus is… interesting. We’ll have to keep an eye on that, and I’ll tell you what it means after, okay? So have cola ready to bring me as payment next time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Kakusei by Superfly, from the movie Promare! I haven't seen it yet, but my partners and I are eager to. It looks like good old fashioned Studio Trigger fun, and the song won't get out of my head.
> 
> Note: the mound of Venus, as you might expect, has to do with your love life. One that's too flat means the person is very calculating and things before they do anything--someone with a bit meatier mound of Venus is incredibly sensual and sexual, and hungers for that kind of thing wholeheartedly. I'll let you decide which of the two Senku has. :P


End file.
